


A Second Chance

by Seeker_Obsessed



Series: A Second Chance [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Other, P'n'P, Plug'n'Play, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sparkmerging, Sticky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeker_Obsessed/pseuds/Seeker_Obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under Major Revisions.<br/>After countless vorns of war, Autobots and Decepticons alike begin to realize that both sides face a common enemy, extinction. Can they put aside their differences and war begotten grudges for the survival of their species?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter

I apologize to anyone who is subscribed and was hoping this was an update.  
I’m taking this fic down while I revise it so that any new readers that happen upon it aren’t obligated to reread it after I fix everything.  
I haven’t yet decided if I’ll simply put them back up here or make a ‘new fic’, so stay subscribed—or subscribe now—to stay informed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Feel free to tell me what you think.  
> If there's anything you're confused about don't be afraid to ask.


End file.
